musim panas di usia ke 18
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang top model. Impiannya hampir tercapai, tapi tentu saja semua butuh pengorbanan. Kalau Sasuke memilih impiannya, bagaimana perasaan Sakura sebagai pacarnya? / one-shoot / soft lime, OOC / karna Shera buat ini di hape, jd maaf kalo di dalemnya nggak ada basa basinya. But plis review ya


Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

This story is based on song, D'masiv—Pergilah Kasih.

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

**.**

**.**

"**MUSIM PANAS DI USIA KE 18"**

.

.

3 September 2013

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

**.**

Matahari belum juga muncul menempati singgasananya, bulanpun masih samar-samar terlihat di langit. Kemilau bintang di angkasa mengikuti setiap langkah seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri kota yang masih sepi itu.

Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang dikibaskannya, membiarkan wangi shampoo aroma cherry yang dipakainya menyerbak di sana. Kaca mata hitamnya menyembunyikan permata emerald yang berkilauan di matanya. Sosoknya dipersempurna dengan tatanan busana gaya Eropa.

_Kreet_

Gadis itu menggeser sebuah pintu besar. Sebuah pintu studio musik yang terlihat cemerlang karena setiap hari dibersihkan dan dibuat begitu berkelas. Sang gadis merah muda melepaskan kacamatanya. Saat itulah kelembutan pancaran emeraldnya terlihat. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria muda mendekatinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, selamat pagi." Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Pagi, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura memberikan senyumannya. "Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Sambil meneruskan perjalanannya, Sasori membuka sebuah agenda kecil dari sakunya. Halaman-halamannya sudah dipenuhi banyak sekali tulisan dan jadwal-jadwal kegiatan. Ia membuka sampai halaman tengah, tertanggal pada hari ini.

"Pagi ini kau ada pemotretan foto cover album terbarumu, lalu setelahnya ada rekaman di studio. Malamnya ada ajakan _dinner_ bersama BDE management." Sasori membacakan satu per satu jadwal Sakura.

Sudah genap 5 tahun gadis itu berkecimbung di dunia permusikan. Sejak ia lulus SMA di usianya yang ke 18, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengembangkan bakatnya di dunia tarik suara. Sudah lama rasanya waktu berlalu.

Semua berawal dari sebuah cerita…

-ooOoo-

"_Sakura~"_

_Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven kehitaman sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mendekat, padahal Sakura belum mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke ruangan pribadinya._

_Sakura masih mempertahankan posisinya berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menepuk pantatnya memberikan kode untuknya sedikit bergeser dan memberinya tempat. Sakura menurutinya—meski ogah-ogahan—ia menggeser tubuhnya._

"_Kau bolos lagi?" Sakura bangkit terduduk menatap pemuda itu. "Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal pemotretan?"_

"_Aku meliburkan diri." Jawabnya dengan kepercayaan diri penuh._

_Sakura mendecih, "Aku bisa kena amuk manajermu kalau kau sering melakukannya."_

"_Ha ha ha, aku hanya melakukannya saat aku sedang rindu padamu saja kok."_

"_Gembel!" Sakura mencubit lengan pemuda itu._

_Perlahan mereka larut dalam suasana itu. Sakura dan Sasuke, dua sejoli yang dipertemukan takdir pada usia 8 tahun. Mereka berkenalan di sebuah acara musik di daerah itu. Mereka menjadi kawan tukar informasi kalau ada suatu lagu yang update. Lalu mereka lanjut menjadi kawan satu sekolah di SMP, hingga akhirnya hubungan itu langgeng sampai mereka masuk di SMA yang sama._

_Beberapa menit mereka bercanda, tanpa sengaja tangan Sasuke terpeleset hingga membuat dirinya jatuh menindihi Sakura. Suasana langsung berubah drastic karenanya. Romansa-romansa pink bermunculan di sekitar mereka. Membuat nyamuk pun malu-malu untuk sekedar lewat._

_Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Sasuke mulai mempersingkat jarak, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sensasi basah, hangat, dan lembut itu menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Hubungan mereka ini sudah bukan lagi hubungan berondong jagung yang gurih-gurih khas pop corn itu._

_Tapi ini adalah suatu hubungan serius yang sudah mendapatkan restu dari kedua belah pihak. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menginap di rumah Sakura, dan orang tua mereka fine-fine saja. Asal mungkin mereka bermain aman, kau tahu lah~_

"_Aaahh.. hah..hah.."_

"_Sakura~ hah…ah~"_

"_Sasss—suke…ahhh~aaaa….khh~"_

"_Hng~"_

"_Sasuke~haaaaahhh~ aaakh~uuhh…uhh…"_

"_Saku…ra~"_

"_Aaaaaaakkkhhhh~!"_

-ooOoo-

"—ra, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapat tepukan di bahunya, Sasori sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil melambaikan tangannya menarik perhatian sang primadona cantik itu. Sakura sekilas seperti orang linglung, rupanya ia melamunkan kejadian masa lalunya.

"Ah, _gomenne~_ Sasori-_kun_, tadi…kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Apa kau sedang tak enak badan? Aku bisa menyusun ulang jadwalmu kalau kau mau?" tawar Sasori. Sejak dulu, manajer muda itu selalu menyesuaikan jadwal dengan kebutuhan Sakura.

Semua yang terlihat sulit dan rumit bagi jadwal Sakura yang padat itu, bisa dimanipulasinya hingga rapi dan tak membuat Sakura harus menguras tenaga berlebih karenanya. Sasori awalnya adalah seorang model, tapi ia memutuskan menghentikan karirnya karena suatu alasan.

Saat Sakura duduk di bangku SMA, ia memang belum masuk ke dunia entertainment. Ia mulai menggeluti pekerjaan ini sejak dirinya bisa bebas dari keraguan dan ketidak percayaan dirinya.

Sakura melirik seorang anak kecil yang sedang menekan mesin minuman kaleng. Melihatnya yang kesulitan meraih tombol itu, Sakura mendekatinya. Ditekannya tombol merah dan membuat sekaleng susu coklat keluar. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ahhh~ melihat anak itu, lagi-lagi Sakura mengingatnya…

-ooOoo-

_Keringat telah bercucuran jatuh dari pelipis Sakura, membuat sebagian rambutnya meneteskan cairan asin itu. Pemandangan dimana Sakura sedang mengelap keringatnya dan krim-krim vanilla yang menempel di berbagai sudut wajahnya itu terlihat menarik._

_Di hadapannya sudah tersusun rapi sebuah kue brownish dengan topping potongan tomat kecil dan sebuah tulisan mengunakan vanilla. 'Happy Valentine'. Itu yang bisa dibaca di atasnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat puas meskipun itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kue-kue yang dipajang di toko-toko kue._

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

_Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, "Sasuke?!"_

"_Eitt~ apa kau harus sekaget itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Hnn,…kau paham sekali apa yang kusuka ya."_

_Sasuke manggut-manggut melihat kue yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sakura memang sudah paham betul apa-apa yang disukai oleh kekasihnya itu. Ini adalah valentine pertama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih, tentu saja Sakura ingin memberikan banyak perasaan cinta pada kue pemberiannya itu._

"_Kau GeEr sekali, memang itu sudah pasti untukmu?" Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah._

"_Hmmm~ Memang untuk siapa selain aku?" Sasuke mencolek krim vanilla dan mencicipinya. "Kurasa ada yang kurang."_

_Sakura terlihat antusias setelah mendengar komentar itu. Pikirnya semua yang diajarkan oleh sahabatnya sudah dia praktekkan dengan benar. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke menyembunyikan seringainya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya._

_Chuu~_

_Kecupan lembut dengan rasa vanilla melumerkan perasaan Sakura. Sebuah senyuman jahil mengembang di sudut bibir sang pemuda raven itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengoceh memaki Sasuke, tapi Sasuke pun tak berhenti menggodanya sampai di sana saja._

_Valentine pertama mereka yang sangat berkesan. Memberikan sebuah kenangan manis semanis coklat yang lumer di musim panas._

-ooOoo-

"Baiklah, kita mulai rekamannya, ok? Semua siap?"

Sakura sudah menempatkan posisinya di depan sebuah mike, headsetnya terpasang sempurna menutupi telinga mungilnya. Tak lupa juga sebuah kamera merekamnya dari berbagai sudut. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia melirik para staff yang berada di ruangan terpisah darinya itu. Termasuk Sasori.

Lagu pun mulai bermain, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti arah nada dari lagu yang didengarnya itu. Kembali Sakura mengambil nafas panjangnya, dengan intonasi ringan ia memulai nyanyiannya.

**Tak pernah kusangka ini terjadi**

**.**

**Kisah cinta yang suci ini**

Berputar seperti De Javu. Menyapu bersih perasaannya yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Pernah sekali Sasori memberikannya segelas coklat panas di bawah guyuran salju, tapi Sakura hanya memandanginya tanpa meminumnya setegukpun.

'_Kenapa kau tak minum? Kudengar saat di SMA kau sangat menyukai coklat?'_

Diawali sebuah senyuman lembut, Sakura menjawab, _'Aku sudah berhenti menyukainya sejak musim panas di usiaku yang ke 18.'_

**Kau tingkalkan begitu saja**

**.**

**Sekian lama kita berdua**

Hal yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini bukanlah saat orang yang kita cintai meninggalkan kita. Tapi adalah saat kita meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai. Ada perasaan yang menahan, tapi ada juga alasan yang mendorongnya.

Ketika logika dan perasaan berperang, siapa yang akan menjadi penengahnya? Tak ada. Hingga salah satu dari keduanya memenangkan yang lainnya. Kalau rasa manis yang dikecap saat bersamanya hilang, yang tersisa hanyalah kepahitan berkepanjangan yang akan menyiksa seluruh indra.

**Tak kusangka cepat berlalu**

**.**

**Tuk mencari kesombongan ini**

Sakura tahu… bahwa Sasuke mulai masuk dunia permodelan saat ia duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Tahun pertama debutnya, ia langsung menggondeli beberapa kontrak majalah besar. Tentu saja Sasuke tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali seumur hidup itu.

Awalnya Sakura mendukungnya, malahan ia sering memberinya motivasi saat Sasuke kehilangan kepercayaan diri akibat melihat modeling professional lainnya. Mungkin saja sejak saat itu Sasuke merasa keberadaan Sakura begitu penting untuknya.

Atau mungkin… untuk karirnya.

**Atas segala yang telah kau ucapkan**

**.**

**Kau tinggalkan aku**

Tak pernah sedetikpun terpintas di pikiran Sakura saat itu. Di awal tahun ajaran baru SMA saat mereka resmi pacaran. Bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke semakin larut dalam kepopulerannya. Gayanya, aksennya, pakaiannya, hobinya, semua berbeda jauh dari Sasuke yang Sakura kenal dulu.

Ada kalanya Sakura merindukan masa dimana Sasuke hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Dimana Sasuke selalu mencarinya saat ia sedang tak ada, saat dimana Sasuke akan jadi orang pertama yang hadir ketika Sakura mendapati sesuatu, saat dimana Sasuke selalu menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya, dan saat ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata rindu padanya.

Kini rasanya mereka begitu jauh. Dibatasi oleh dinding tak terlihat yang sulit untuk dilewati Sakura. Kalau Sakura mengeluhkannya kepada Sasuke, ia hanya akan mendapatkan usapan kepala dan ucapan '_itu hanya perasaanmu saja_' dengan sebuah senyuman tak berarti.

**Pergilah kasih**

**.**

**Kejarlah keinginanmu**

Meski berat memiliki pacar seorang superstar pada masanya, Sakura tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya setelah keluarganya, dan merupakan orang satu-satunya yang ingin ia lihat bersamanya di masa depan nanti.

Tapi apa mau dikata, Sasuke justru selangkah lebih jauh darinya. Semakin ia menaiki tangga kepopulerannya, semakin ia tak terlihat lagi di mata Sakura. Gadis itu takut, ia takut kehilangan satu-satunya hati yang dimilikinya. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke tak begitu ambil pusing oleh keluhan Sakura.

Sementara, Sakura akan menutup matanya, telinga, dan mulutnya. Berpura-pura tak tahu mengenai alasan yang mungkin akan diketahuinya tak lama lagi. Mencoba bersabar, hingga kesabaran itu habis mencapai batasnya.

**Selagi masih ada waktu**

**.**

**Jangan hiraukan diriku**

Saat mereka menginjak bangku kelas 2, Sasuke mulai mengalami gonjang-ganjingnya. Karirnya digeser oleh seorang pendatang baru, dia adalah Sasori. Seniornya yang lulus tahun kemarin. Sasuke sempat syok berat, ia juga sampai masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu menforsir perkerjaannya.

Perasaan yang hampir sama juga dirasakan oleh Sakura. Apa yang akan dikatakannya saat tiba-tiba ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik datang menjenguk Sasuke sebelum dirinya? Gadis itu memiliki _style_ yang bagus, Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya kalau gadis itu juga satu pekerjaan dengan Sasuke.

Bukan saatnya Sakura untuk protes, lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak berdebat saat ia sedang bersama orang lain. Egonya begitu tinggi, ia tak ingin terlihat buruk didepan umum. Sakura mengerti itu, setidaknya ia 'mencoba' mengerti itu.

Berbagai perasaan berkecambuk di dalam hatinya. Sasuke memang memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih di hadapan gadis itu, dan gadis itu juga terlihat cukup anggun dengan tata kramanya. Tapi namanya perasaan wanita, bagaimanapun selalu lebih peka dari pria.

**Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu**

**.**

**S'moga tercapai sgala keinginanmu**

Kegelisahan Sakura terjawab sudah. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Sasuke semakin menjauh. Hampir sebulan mereka hanya bisa saling bertukar e-mail tanpa pernah bertemu. Padahal rumah mereka bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, tapi rasanya Sakura seperti sedang pacaran dengan makhluk planet mars yang jarak tempuhnya berjuta tahun cahaya(?).

Sepertinya popularitas Sasuke mulai stabil kembali. Itu bisa dibuktikan saat melihat Sasuke beberapa kali muncul di cover depan majalah. Tapi kalau dipolling, Sasuke masih berada di urutan ke 6 dari 10. Di urutan pertama Sasori bertahan tiga kali berturut-turut.

Pernah sekali karena saking kangennya, Sakura mendatangi rumah Sasuke. Tapi menurut ibunya, Sasuke sudah tak tinggal di sana sejak awal semester di kelas 2. Dengan perasaan kalut, ia langsung menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke menjawab ponsel itu, ia menanyakan mengenai kebenaran informasi yang didengarnya.

'_Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat mengatakannya. Oh ya, kalau kau tak ingin bicara lagi, ku tutup ya? aku harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya.'_

Sebuah penjelasan tanpa jeda yang membekukan hati Sakura. Cuaca malam yang pekat dan pandangannya yang kosong itu memberinya suatu pemikiran lain. 'Masihkah Sasuke menyukaiku?'.

**Tak kusangka cepat berlalu**

**.**

**Tuk mencari kesombongan ini**

Ada kalanya meski tegar, Sakura ingin menangis. Ia juga pernah menelpon Sasuke, namun malah masuk ke pesan suaranya. Di sana yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menangis, berharap Sasuke mau memahami perasaan gadis malang itu.

Hari mulai berganti, setelah vakum sekolah selama 3 minggu, Sasuke akhirnya masuk untuk mengisi kekosongan daftar hadirnya. Karena Sasuke memiliki kepopularitas yang tinggi, pihak sekolah memberikannya hak khusus. Seharian itu, ia menghabiskannya bersama Sakura.

"Ahh…Sasuke~ engh~ ini di sekolah~ ahhh~" Sakura mencoba menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari tubuh bidang pemuda itu.

"Ayolah Sakura~ apa kau tak merindukanku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedihnya. Sakura bisa melihat kerinduan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke dari pancaran matanya yang sendu. Ia cukup lega mendapati Sasuke masih memiliki rasa rindu kepadanya.

"Aaaakhhh~ ahhh~ tunggu~ ahhh~ kau terlalu cepat~ ahhh~"

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya."

_Dheg_

Mendengar itu sepertinya otak Sakura mengerti maksud yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Perlahan ia meraih wajah Sasuke yang terbenam di kedua dadanya. Sasuke membalas tatapan lurus sang gadis.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

Sasuke malah tersenyum dan melanjutkan gerakannya, "Aku masih ada _lunch_ bersama Hinata."

_DHEG_

Kali ini rasanya detakan jantung Sakura lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama gadis lain saat mereka sedang berduaan, apa yang akan dipikirkannya. Sasuke nampaknya tak menyadari perubahan ekspesi gadisnya itu.

**Atas segala yang telah kau ucapkan**

**.**

**Kau tinggalkan aku**

Hyuuga Hinata, adalah putri kepala produser di agency yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. Kecantikannya menggoda para kaum adam untuk mendekatinya, lagipula ada kabar kalau bisa menyenangkan sang putri, maka popularitasnya akan meningkat. Itu semua sekiranya yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Lalu apa?

Memangnya kenapa kalau dengan menyenangkannya bisa mendapatkan popularitas? Apa dengan cara itu mereka bisa puas? Sakura hanya tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang kelas tinggi itu. Sepertinya dunia mereka tak cocok untuknya. Padahal Sasori yang berbeda agency dengan Sasuke pun bisa melonjat naik tanpa harus mendekati sang putri Hyuuga itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dimengerti oleh Sakura saat mendengarnya. Sasuke akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan peringkat itu.

**Pergilah kasih**

**.**

**Kejarlah keinginanmu**

Di musim dingin saat salju turun, Sakura sudah bersiap dengan syal putihnya melingkar di leher. Ia memandangi jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sasuke bilang ia mengambil jadwal kosong, jadi ia meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya dan mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Tapi ini sudah telad 1 jam 30 menit dari waktu yang disepakati mereka, Sakura mulai gelisah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tak melihat adanya _miscall_ ataupun e-mail yang datang. Dengan tangan dingin, ia mengetikkan e-mail kepada sang kekasih. Berharap ia akan meresponnya dan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal mengenai keterlambatannya itu.

Tapi sayang, yang didapatnya 15 menit kemudian adalah..

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku diajak makan malam bersama Hinata, dan jelas-jelas aku tak bisa menolaknya. Ini bisa jadi karena ia tertarik padaku, dan aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Maaf, kita bisa makan malam lain waktu."_

**Selagi masih ada waktu**

**.**

**Jangan hiraukan diriku**

Sakura pundung. Ia kecewa akan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu egois. Karena kemilap cahaya _blitz _yang menghujaninya hampir setiap hari, ia jadi buta dan tak bisa melihat Sakura seperti Sakura melihatnya. Baginya mungkin Sakura hanya bayang-bayang gelap yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengeluhkan perasaannya. Ia sudah ingin menyerah, tapi untuk apa? Toh ia tak pernah berjuang mengejar Sasuke, atau ia merasa tak mampu mengejarnya.

Sasuke begitu cepat berlari meninggalkannya, menuju sebuah garis finish dimana tak ada dirinya di sana. Sakura ingin sekali mengulang waktu dan mengatakan kepada Sasuke ketika ia belum menjadi model untuk membuang impiannya itu. Kini, ketika Sasuke sudah berada di atas…

Sakura menyesal pernah mendukungnya.

**Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu**

**.**

**S'moga tercapai sgala keinginanmu**

"Sasuke, selamat ulang ta—"

_Dheg_

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Di usianya yang ke 18, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan restu oleh orang tua mereka untuk bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tapi momen yang seharusnya menjadi suatu hal yang berharga bagi mereka berdua, malah menjadi malapetaka.

Kue _brownish _dengan topping potongan tomat kecil dan tulisan '_Tanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun'_ itu ditulis menggunakan krim vanilla. Kue kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura mematung melihat sang pemuda yang sedang bergumul di atas sofa dengan seorang gadis telanjang bermata lavender di pangkuannya.

"Sakura?!"

Sasuke dan gadis itu terkejut mendapati Sakura sudah berada didepan pintu itu. Dengan buru-buru Sasuke memakai pakaian tidurnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya diam membiarkan tubuhnya dilapisi selembar kain tipis.

Sasuke mendekatinya, Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala. Tak ada gerakan sedikitpun seperti melemparkan kue itu ke wajah busuk sang pemuda, atau sekalian menendang titik vitalnya untuk mematikan masa depannya. Sakura tak melakukannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou, _Sasuke_-kun_."

Ucapan lembut dengan tetesan air mata hangat mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria meski air mata itu tak bisa berhenti. Sasuke menerima kue itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia merasa sudah menginjak-injak sebuah perasaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

**Pergilah kasih**

**.**

**Kejarlah keinginanmu**

Sejak saat itu Sasuke sering kali mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja. Meski ia sudah menduga bahwa akhirnya cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi, ia tak menyangka sesakit ini rasa yang dialaminya.

Guncangan itu akan tetap berefek meskipun kau menahannya, Sakura berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua sudah alami terjadi. Dunia akan kejam pada dua makhluk yang berbeda tingkatan untuk bersatu. Sakura merutuki dirinya, kenapa saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan pemuda itu, yang ada perhatiannya terus mengganggunya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Sasuke?"

Mungkin saja Sasuke selalu menutup mata saat bersamanya, mungkin pemuda itu berpikir kalau Sakura akan selalu berada sepihak dengannya apapun yang dilakukannya. Tapi semua kata-kata itu tak sepenuhnya benar, terkadang ada tambahan-tambahan yang hanya diucapkan dalam hati tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

**Selagi masih ada waktu**

**.**

**Jangan hiraukan diriku**

Sasuke sekali mendatangi rumah Sakura. Dengan beberapa wartawan mengikutinya diam-diam. Sakura menyadarinya, apakah dirinya di sini sekarang hanya sebagai batu loncatan untuk mencari sensasi kepopulerannya yang baru.

Sakura keluar dari tempurungnya, dengan wajah yang sudah tak jelas itu ia mencoba tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Pikirannya sudah bulat, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak kesempatan untuk pemuda itu, sayangnya itu tak digunakan dengan baik.

Dan kini Sakura akan mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia sudah menyerah, ia akan melepaskannya. Membiarkan dirinya terbang jauh menuju dunia khayalan yang diimpikannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri di sini mencari kebahagiaan lain—yang mungkin akan sulit ditemukannya.

"Sakura aku…ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu."

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Hinata."

**Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu**

**.**

**S'moga tercapai sgala keinginanmu**

Di musim panas saat usianya yang ke 18, ia mengakhiri impiannya yang sudah ia jaga selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

Berita mengenai pernyataan Sasuke di depan rumahnya menjadi skandal heboh yang menggemparkan media. Rumah Sakura kini dipenuhi oleh para wartawan yang memburunya. Sasuke memberikannya e-mail sebagai penjelasan dan permintaan maafnya secara resmi.

Benar-benar Sakura tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sasuke akan menjual hubungan mereka demi sebuah popularitas. Memangnya seberharga apa yang dijaga oleh Sasuke itu? Apakah tak cukup hanya dirinya saja yang menjadi pengagumnya, masih butuhkan semua orang di seluruh dunia. Sakura benar-benar kecewa.

Sejak saat itupun Sakura berhenti untuk memikirkan Sasuke, memikirkan impiannya, dan memikirkan semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Setelah lulus SMA, Sakura tak langsung kuliah. Ia mengambil cuti 3 bulan dan pergi berlibur ke rumah neneknya yang di pedesaan.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri di sana dan akhirnya kembali lagi ke kota saat merasa dirinya sudah cukup tegar. Ia juga tak ingin lama-lama meninggalkan orang tuanya, tak ingin membuat siapapun cemas karenanya.

-ooOoo-

_Plok plok plok_

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut berakhirnya rekaman Sakura. Dengan senyuman lembut para staff berdatangan memasuki ruang rekaman itu. Mereka memeluk dan menjabati tangan sakura secara bergantian. Banyak yang menyanjungkan pujian-pujian atas lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura itu.

Sasori yang datang belakangan bertukar senyum dengan sang gadis musim semi itu, hingga pemuda itu mengikuti yang lainnya menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah berjuang." Sasori mengikuti Sakura keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya, "Itu semua atas bantuan Sasori-_kun_. _Arigatou_~"

"Ya, kurasa kau harus mentraktirku makan kapan-kapan."

"Boleh juga."

Mereka menuju ruang ganti, dalam perjalanan Sasori membahas mengenai konsep panggung konsernya yang akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi. Sakura kini menikmati karirnya sebagai penyanyi.

Memang saat Sasuke menyatakan akan bertunangan dnegan Hinata, Sakura sempat merasa ingin bunuh diri. Tapi itu hanya sekali, sebelum Sasori datang dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sakura tak mengenalnya, ia tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan orang-orang dunia model. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Sasuke memberikannya efek buruk. Tapi ternyata Sasori berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia mengatakan akan keluar dari dunia model demi Sakura kalau ia mau menerimanya.

Sakura tak ingin mempercayainya, hingga turun kabar bahwa Sasuke mendapati posisi pertama. Bersamaan dengan kabar bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan sebuah artis kelas dunia, Hyuuga Hinata. Di sisi lain, semua itu didukung oleh pernyataan pengunduran diri oleh Sasori.

2 tahun berjuang menarik perhatian Sakura, akhirnya Sakura mau berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi Sasori tahu, tak akan semudah itu perasaan 10 tahun hilang begitu saja. Karenanya ia mengenalkan Sakura dengan agencynya, tentu saja Sakura menolak habis-habisan.

Tapi Sasori tak menyerah, perasaannya juga tak sedangkal yang diperkirakan Sakura. 4 bulan pendekatan dengan dunia entertainment, Sakura tertarik dengan bidang tarik suara. Awalnya ia hanya menulis lagu dan penyanyi lain yang menyanyikannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, masyarakat mendesak ingin berkenalan dengan pengarang lagu-lagu hits itu. Akhirnya awal debut Sakura, ratingnya langsung tinggi.

Sakura kini paham perasaan Sasuke. Rasa senang saat ia bisa berbagi perasaan dengan yang lainnya. Tapi Sakura tak ingin menjadi orang berhati dingin seperti pemuda itu, ia memberikan syarat kepada agencynya untuk tak terlalu mengekangnya.

Karena Sakura memiliki rating yang tinggi, banyak agency yang mau merekrutnya. Agency Sakura yang tak ingin melepaskan tambang emas itu, akhirnya memberikan hak istimewa kepada Sakura. Ia bisa memilih sendiri jadwal yang akan diikutinya, dan Sasori pun menjadi manajernya.

"Baiklah nona Sakura, apa kau sudah siap dengan jadwalmu yang berikutnya?" Sasori memberikan nada formal dengan senyuman khas-nya kepada Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh ringan, "Ya, tuan Sasori. Apa jadwalku berikutnya?"

"Kau memiliki undangan _dinner_ bersama BDE management. Tempatnya di Hotel X, kurasa kau bisa tepat waktu datang kalau kau pergi sekarang."

-ooOoo-

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, bersama dengan Sasori yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia memasuki hotel itu, beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangannya. Sasori memberikan sebuah undangan kepada salah satu pelayan, dan pelayan itu langsung bergegas menunjukkan tempatnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh saat Sasori membenarkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi telinganya. Mereka berbagi senyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak lama terlihat sebuah meja bundar dengan lilin-lilin dan makanan yang tertata rapi di atasnya. Seorang pria gendut besar bangkit dari kursinya setelah melihat Sakura.

"Wah wah wah~ Kau sudah datang, nona Haruno~"

Sakura tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan pria itu. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Jiraiya-_sama_."

"Silahkan, silahkan duduk. Senang sekali kau bisa datang memenuhi undanganku."

Sasori menarikkan kursi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Seketika saja seorang pelayan hendak menuangkan minuman ke gelas Sakura, namun dengan cekatan Sasori menahannya. Ia meminta kepada pelayan itu untuk memberikan Sakura minuman yang kadar alkoholnya sedikit lebih rendah.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, ia mencolek pria besar di sebelahnya itu dan berbisik. "Maaf saya lancang, tapi bisakah saya meminta sebuah kursi tambahan di sebelah saya?"

"Oh, tentu saja." pria itu mencetikkan jarinya, kepala pelayan di sana menghampirinya dan mengangguk saat pria itu membisikkan sesuatu. "Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Haruno-_san_? Jangan sungkan-sungkan, aku akan dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginanmu itu."

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih banyak, Jiraiya-_sama_."

Tak lama sebuah kursi pun datang dan diletakkan di samping Sakura, sebuah lirikan ditujukan oleh gadis itu kepada manajernya. Sasori mengerutkan dahi, tapi kemudian ia mengerti maksdunya dan duduk di kursi itu.

Banyak yang berbisik-bisik, mereka sepertinya tertarik dengan hubungan artis-manajer ini. Tapi semua hanya bungkam dan menutupi perasaannya dengan jawaban lain. Sakura diam sambil meneguk minumannya perlahan.

"Senang sekali semua sudah berkumpul di sini." Jiraiya sungguh terlihat seperti bos besar yang sedang makan malam bersama para karyawannya.

"Sebelumnya, aku berterima kasih atas kalian yang datang sebagai perwakilan dari management yang kuundang. Aku sebagai ketua produser BDE management, ingin memberikan sebuah informasi penting kepada kalian semua."

Sambil mendengarkan, satu persatu dari mereka mencicipi hidangan yang disediakan di sana. Sakura melihat sebuah kue _brownish_ di ujung sana, kue yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sasori sepertinya menyadari arah pandangan Sakura, ia berbisik pelan.

"Apa kau mau?"

Sakura menoleh, dan kemudian tersenyum. Sasori hendak mengambil sebuah potongan kue itu, namun seseorang mendahuluinya dan mengambilnya. Sakura kaget, melihat siapa yang mengambil kue itu. Matanya membulat dan seluruh indranya mati fungsi kecuali pengelihatannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven bergaya emo yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tak berubah darinya, menatapnya lurus sambil memakan kue itu. Sakura tersentak, ia mengenalinya. Tentu saja, bahkan bisa dibilang ia tak bisa melupakannya.

Sesosok pemuda yang mengenalkannya pada kebahagiaan, impian, dan harapan, sekaligus menjadi pemuda yang menghancurkan itu semua.

"Yaitu pernikahan putriku, Hyuuga Hinata, dengan pemuda top agency kita, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Plok plok plok plok_

Tepukan meriah diiringi dengan seluruh tamu yang bangkit dari kursinya menyadarkan Sakura. Benar juga, pemuda itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Seperti mendatanginya kembali menggunakan mesin waktu setelah hampir 5 tahun tak bertemu. Sasori kembali menyadarinya, karena Sakura satu-satunya tamu yang tak bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Kau mau jadi apa saat besar nanti, Sasuke?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi model internasional yang berjalan di atas karpet merah Paris dengan rancangan designer ternama."_

"_Wahh~ sepertinya menyenangkan. Sakura boleh ikut?"_

"_Hm… boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Sakura nggak boleh jadi sesuatu yang berada di atasku."_

"_Lho…kenapa? Lalu Sakura jadi apa?"_

"_Sakura jadi istriku aja."_

Saat itu begitu indah bagi Sakura, saat dimana mereka masih anak-anak dan dengan polosnya meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka masing-masing di masa depan. Ucapan Sasuke itu selalu menjadi lagu tidurnya setiap malam, selalu jadi pengusir setiap mimpi buruknya.

Dan kini bahkan menjadi alasan bagi mimpi buruknya. Dalam diam tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Sakura menatapnya dengan perasaan yang aneh, itu semua karena ia bisa melihat adanya kesepian dalam raut mata onyx Sasuke.

Aneh sekali, rasa itu seharusnya sudah dibuangnya dari dulu. Tapi Sasuke menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya dihadapan Sakura. Mereka benar-benar putus kontak setelah kejadian di depan rumah Sakura. Meski Sasuke kadang menitipkan pesan melalui temannya, suatu pesan berisikan keluhan dan rasa hampanya tanpa Sakura.

Tapi kini lihatlah…

Dirinya yang dibanjiri informasi membahagiakan itu bisa dipercaya saat mengatakan dirinya berada di kehampaan? Sekilas ucapannya melalui pesan sangat meyakinkan, membuat Sakura beberapa kali berusaha memutar otak dan hampir terpengaruh.

Memang tak semua lelaki mengandalkan kelihaian lidahnya untuk menutupi yang sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke termasuk ke dalam itu.

Berita skandal mengenai dirinya dan pernyataan Sasuke di depan rumahnya 5 tahun lalu ternyata menjadi potongan kecil dalam sejarah. Kini mereka semua bahkan lupa kalau Sakura pernah berhubungan dengan pemuda itu 10 tahun lamanya. Seluruh tamu pun selesai memberikan ucapan selamatnya dan duduk kembali.

"Terima Kasih banyak atas kebahagiaan kalian, silahkan nikmati kembali hidangan yang disajikan."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Jiraiya itu, Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Seluruh pandangan pun tertuju padanya, termasuk Jiraiya.

"Maafkan aku, Jiraiya-_sama_. Tapi sepertinya aku memiliki urusan yang mendesak."

"Oh benarkah? Tak bisa kah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Kurasa apapun pekerjaanmu itu, kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengikuti undanganku, mungkin peringkatmu akan naik."

Sakura terdiam, Sasori hanya mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Ia paham kalau Sakura tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Bukan karena ia ingin melarikan diri, tapi sepertinya ia masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelah seorang gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Maaf Jiraiya-_sama_, tapi sepertinya nona Haruno benar-benar memiliki urusan yang sangat mendesak." Sasori ikut bangkit dan membela Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu, lagipula kau siapanya dia?" tiba-tiba saja salah seorang artis membisikkan komentarnya. Kemudian diikuti bisikan kejam lainnya.

"Benar sekali, kau ini dari agency yang tak cukup terkenal bukan? Karenanya kau seharusnya bersyukur, dengan diundangnya dirimu ini, kau bisa selangkah mendekati level kami."

"Dasar tak tahu malu. Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Hanya karena lagu-lagumu selalu menjadi hits lantas kau jadi sombong? Atau…jangan-jangan kau menjual tubuhmu itu?"

"Aku yakin popularitasmu akan menurun drastic kalau kau tak berada di sini saat para wartawan datang."

"Sudahlah~ kau ini masih baru di dunia seperti ini, ikuti saja kami para seniormu."

Sasori terlihat geram atas tuntutan keji yang didengarnya itu, namun Sakura memegang tangannya. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum, perlahan ia menunjukkan wajahnya dengan bangga. Memperlihatkan kepada semuanya pancaran emerald yang tak goyah meski dicabik-cabik itu.

Semua orang terdiam setelah melihatnya, bahkan ada yang memalingkan mata. Sakura memang mengerti kalau dunia yang dijalaninya ini begitu berat, bahkan ia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya di garis utama. Tapi berdasarkan pengalaman yang dilaluinya, ia mempelajari satu hal. Bahwa semakin terang sebuah cahaya, semakin gelap bayangan yang dihasilkannya.

Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mematikan cahaya itu sesekali dan melihat bayangan yang ada, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah warna lain yang tak pernah kau lihat saat cahaya memandikanmu. Itu adalah perasaan orang lain yang melihat kita.

Sakura sudah memutuskannya, ia tak ingin menjadi orang yang sama seperti pemuda yang mencampakannya. Karenanya ia berusaha tak mengabaikan perasaan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Termasuk seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Kalau dengan cara ini aku meraih peringkatku… maka aku tak butuh itu."

Sakura kembali meraih tangan Sasori, membuat sang pemuda kaget akan sikap gadis ini. Sakura memamerkan senyuman tulus dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, memberikan semua jawaban mengapa ia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Genggaman tangan Sakura mengerat, matanya memancarkan ketegasan.

"Aku pernah terluka karena peringkat, dan aku mengerti juga perjuangan sulit untuk mendapatkannya." Wajah Sakura terlihat lembut dengan senyumannya, memperindah parasnya yang dilukis sempurna oleh Tuhan.

"Aku mengerti perasaan senang saat aku berdiri di atas panggung melihat penggemarku tersenyum dan menangis bahagia berkat diriku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, tapi aku juga ingin mereka mengerti aku. Bahwa akupun manusia biasa, yang kurang lebih sama seperti mereka."

"Kau tahu, di dunia sekejam ini. Hanya yang kejamlah yang bisa bertahan." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda raven yang awalnya diam, ikut andil.

Sakura terdiam, sepertinya pandangan mereka bertemu kembali. Dan sedikitnya, Sakura bersyukur Sasuke tak mencoba melupakannya. Karena dengan ini menjadi bukti bahwa Sakura masih berada di dalam ingatannya meski hanya setitik. Sasori terlihat resah melihatnya, sebagai lelaki yang menyukai Sakura tentu ia tak ingin Sakura masih mengingat pemuda yang telah melukainya itu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Kalau dunia ini kejam, aku akan menciptakan duniaku sendiri. Dan hanya orang-orang yang kusayangilah yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya."

Senyuman yang mampu membuat bungkam seorang Uchiha benar-benar tak berubah. Sasuke tahu, ia memang bersalah telah meninggalkan Sakura 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia terlalu buta karena kepopulerannya, tapi itulah jalan yang dipilihnya. Toh ia juga sudah memiliki Hinata yang akan mendampinginya di masa depan.

Tak lama terlihat beberapa wartawan mulai memasuki ruangan. Jiraiya sibuk mengatur para wartawan itu, dan yang lainnya menempatkan kamera serta ada beberapa yang sudah mulai berwawancara.

Saat Sakura hendak ditanyai, ia malah menengok ke arah meja makan itu. Tepatnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan satu hal lagi, apa kau pun tahu? Bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan sebuah peringkat?"

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasori pun meninggalkan hotel itu. Sesampainya di luar, Sasori hendak memanggil sopir mereka untuk datang, namun Sakura mencegahnya. Sakura mengatakan ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Mau tak mau Sasori pun menurutinya.

Menyakiti orang lain itu rasa sakitnya lebih lama daripada disakiti orang lain. Pernah Sasuke berucap begitu pada media, namun beruntungnya berita itu tak sampai membawa-bawa nama Sakura dan membuatnya menjadi buronan para kuli tinta. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mulai beranjak pergi dari sana.

Awalnya kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sungguh tak ingin melepaskan Sakura. Hatinya menyesal telah buta karena tahta. Ia merindukan masa dimana dirinya sedang bersama gadis merah muda itu. Acara ini pun diajukannya, semata-mata karena ingin melihat sosok sang gadis.

Sasuke memegangi hatinya, kalau waktu bisa diputar ulang olehnya, mungkin ia akan kembali kepada gadis itu. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, kadang ada hal yang tak bisa dikembalikan karena sudah terlalu hancur. Sama seperti hati Sakura yang dihancurkannya. Sesaat sebelum sosok Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, ia melihat ada sebuah cahaya di punggung gadis itu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, kagum akan hal yang ada di hadapannya. Entah itu bayangannya karena ia terlalu banyak minum alcohol, atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya ia melihat ada sepasang sayap putih di punggung Sakura. Membawanya terbang bersama seorang pemuda yang digandenganya.

"Sasuke-_kun?_" gadis lavender itu melirik calon suaminya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Ternyata dia memang bisa terbang melampauiku."

-ooOoo-

"Ahhh~ Segarrr~"

Sakura melepaskan ikat rambutnya, membiarkan angin memainkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang. Dress putih selutunya melambai naik turun, Sasori melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura, menutupi bahu mungilnya yang terbuka.

"_Arigatou~_"

"Hey, Sakura. Tadi kau bilang ada hal yang lebih penting dari peringkat, apa itu?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun di atasnya itu terlihat pensaran sekali. Sakura bisa membacanya dari mimic wajah sang pemuda.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Sakura malah melepaskan sepatu haknya dan menentengnya sambil berjalan di pinggiran kolam. "Itu adalah impian."

Sakura berhenti dan menatap Sasori. Pancaran lampu dan kolaborasi air kolam begitu indah ditambah dengan sosok Sakura yang berdiri di sana. Sasori selalu mengagumi gadis itu. Pertama perjumpaannya adalah saat Sakura batal kencan dengan Sasuke di bawah guyuran salju lebat.

Saat itu Sasori juga sedang menunggu temannya membeli minuman hangat, ia melihat sosok merah jambu yang beberapa kali mengusap tangannya sambil memegangi sebuah box kecil. Beberapa lama setelahnya, Sasori dan kawannya pergi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat kembali pulang ia masih mendapati sosok gadis itu di sana. Di posisi yang sama dan dengan box yang sama.

Kini box itu terlihat dipeluknya, sambil ia mengetikkan sesuatu melalui ponselnya. Sasori tak ingin ambil pusing, ia mengabaikannya dan berniat untuk membeli minuman kaleng hangat. Sayangnya minuman itu habis, saat ia membalikkan badan, saat itulah ia melihat gadis itu berada di depannya.

Sambil menyodorkan sekaleng coklat panas, ia berkata, _"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminumnya."_

Sasori tahu, kalau saat itu Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke. Ia juga tahu betapa kecewanya ia saat mendapati Sasuke tak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Ia pun tahu kalau selama itu box yang dibawanya berisi coklat kaleng ini. Dan rasa hangat yang masih menempel di kaleng itu karena Sakura terus memeluknya. Entah mengapa mungkin Sasori menjadi tertarik dengannya sejak saat itu.

"Hey, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori kaget melihat Sakura berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia berdehem untuk mengambil kembali kewibawaannya. Sakura terlihat kembali memakai sepatunya dan menghubungi sopirnya untuk pulang dan tak datang menjemputnya. Sasori mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku berhutang makan malam padamu kan?"

Sasori membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. Akhirnya merekapun berjalan mencari restoran yang akan mereka singgahi. Berjalan malam-malam di tengah kota seperti ini sepertinya membuat Sakura merasa kembali ke masa dirinya masih muda dan mengalami apa yang namanya 'pacaran'. Padahal umurnya sudah berkepala 2.

"Lalu kau mau pulang dengan apa?"

Dengan senyuman jahil, Sakura menjawabnya.

"Aku bolehkan pulang ke rumahmu?"

Malam hari di tengah kota di usianya yang ke 23, bersama seorang pemuda saling bergenggaman tangan. Lihatlah lebih dekat kau akan mendapati ada sebuah 'impian' berada diantara genggaman tangan mereka.

-OWARI-


End file.
